Hola, gusto en conocerle María
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Secuela de Hola, Gusto en conocerlo Inquisidor. Después de la Guerra, María una Spartan II retirada, hablaba con él Élite de más alto rango que ha conocido. Ella decide charlar un poco.


Hola amigos de Fanfiction, mi nombre es Aniber y les dejo esta pequeña historia entre Thel' Vadam y cierta humana. Secuela de mi anterior One-Shot que deja dudas qe respestas-

* * *

 _ **Hola, gusto en conocerle María.**_

El Inquisidor, el guerrero de Élite que ayudo al Spartan 117 durante los días finales de la guerra caminaba con un miembro destacable de aquel linaje de guerreros a los que perteneció 117. Una plática buscaba él, y ella, ella deseaba saber cómo el sujeto que sentenció Reach logró hacerse amigo de su hermano.

-John siempre fue alguien excepcional. – comentó la Spartan mientras caminaba con el Inquisidor por las ruinas que dejaban en claro una cicatriz en la Tierra. Millones de vidas perdidas y millones de vidas salvadas. – Aunque siempre he deseado que el fuera feliz. –

El Inquisidor no comprendía las palabras de la mujer.

-¿A qué se refiere, humana? – preguntó cortésmente él pero aún se le complicaba tratar con aquellos seres que le dieron el título de Inquisidor indirectamente.

-El Jefe Maestro o Demonio, como lo has de conocer, siempre ha sido un excepcional guerrero, pero sobre todo un gran hermano. – el Inquisidor comprendía la hermandad que la Spartan tenía con 117. – Pero siempre busca en lo militar, un líder nato a pesar de que seguía las ordenes de sus superiores. – explicaba María mientras miraba el paisaje observando la gran nave de los Élites.

-Dejando de lado eso, explíqueme la historia de la Comandante. – dijo el Inquisidor quien estaba conociendo el carismático lado de la guerrera.

María noto unas rocas así que con un movimiento de su cabeza indicando que fueran ahí. Ambos se sentaron en ellas mientras observaban la bella vista del portal hacia el Arca la cual estaría destruida actualmente. El Inquisidor miró la vista ofrecida y contemplo la belleza natural de una victoria digna al ver la nave junto a una escolta de fragatas que tiempo atrás hubieran luchado salir vencedores.

-Miranda era una niña… una niña caprichosa. – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del Inquisidor ya que el entendía eso como malcriada o hacer lo que ella quisiera en cuanto a la traducción de palabras. – Ella siempre fue una niña pequeña, hacía travesuras aún a la edad de 17 años, pero la razón por la que ella era así, no fue por su difunto padre sino por Sierra-117. –

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó el Élite intrigado por las palabras de la mujer quien no despegaba la vista del portal.

-Ella es hija de nuestra "madre". – María hizo un énfasis en la palabra madre ya que así veían a la Dra. Halsey. – La Dra. Halsey fue la que nos dio el propósito de ser Spartan, aunque esa historia será para otro día. –

María dio un suspiro para retirarse su casco dejando ver su bella cara con algunas cicatrices por los aumentos. El Inquisidor quedó impresionado y era la primera vez que veía a un Spartan a los ojos. Ella era hermosa en todos los términos pero él jamás había visto una humana de cerca.

-Ella una vez ingresó a una instalación de pruebas, si, fue a los 17 años o a los 16 cuando ella reto al vencedor de peleas en el centro de la ONI en Reach. Una chiquilla en medio de adultos, pero una chiquilla con poder para mover soldados sin alcanzar un rango superior al de un cabo. – El ex comandante supremo de la flota de Justicia Particular daba una idea de la manera de ser de aquella valiente humana. – Ella reto al campeón de lucha… mismo que sería la primera persona que la haría llorar y misma persona que la salvo durante su primera batalla contra el covenant. –

El Inquisidor sabía de un rumor sobre la explosión de felicidad de la comandante al saber que el espartano sobrevivió.

-Ella no es una gatita indefensa. – explico María.

-Ella no era. – Corrigió él.

-No, ella no es una gatita indefensa. – replicó María dejando una duda en el Inquisidor. -John tenía algo que a muchas personas se les pego… suerte. –

Aquel Élite estaba intrigado ante las palabras dichas por la humana. Él no pensaba que aquella cosa llamada suerte tuviera algo que ver con el Spartan pero sólo escucho una risa de la humana.

-La suerte no existe, sólo existen los errores como las victorias. – indicó el Inquisidor.

María suspiro, pero mantenía una sonrisa.

-Dime, ¿cómo una humana pudo sortear al Flood estando mal equipada, mientras a ti te tomo mucho como a tus hombres? – preguntó María sabiendo todo acerca del asalto a la Biblioteca en Delta Halo. El Inquisidor hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de aquello. - ¿Por qué entre tantos humanos para activar la Instalación 05 fue ella? –

Era obvio a lo que se refería la Spartan, el Inquisidor hasta ese momento noto algo.

-Dijiste que ella no es una gatita indefensa… sobrevivió a lo de Verdad. – la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa de María quien a pesar de las diferencias años atrás se dio cuenta del honor que ellos llevaban. -Podrías contarme la historia de la comandante antes de irme. – sugirió él Élite.

María miró al cielo.

-No sólo de ella, hay alguien más que me dejo impresionado por John… - y así María se levantó al igual que el Inquisidor. – Sabes, debes de aprender como tu enemigo se convirtió en tu amigo. –


End file.
